Madōgu
Madōgu (魔導具), known as Psychic Devices or Elemental Weapons in the English versions of the series, are mystical objects in the fictional anime and manga series, Flame of Recca. Overview The madōgu were created in the early days of the Hokage ninja clan, roughly around 400-500 years before the series' present time. Many of these madōgu break the laws of physics, or at least bend them slightly. Madōgu vary in forms and functions, and most are powered by magical stones that have kanji symbols written on them, which are embedded into the madōgu themselves. While majority of the madōgu are used as weapons or tools for assassination, some like the Tomoshibi serve practical purposes. The method for creating madōgu is unknown, but Kurei claims that the weapons were made through advanced magic, nature, and science that only the Hokage knew of. Kokū and Kaima Several of the madōgu look very similar, or have similar functions. It is explained later on in the series that there were two madōgu craftsmen in the Hokage clan named Kokū and Kaima, who were bitter rivals and competed to become the greatest madōgu creator. Though their ambition was the same, the two had different principles. While Kokū chose to create madōgu in order to help the clan protect the lives of their loved ones, Kaima made madōgu solely for the purpose of killing people. List of madōgu Madōgu created by Kokū Dosei no Wa (土星の輪, Saturn's Ring): A ring that greatly increases physical strength, worn by Domon Ishijima. It also converts willpower and determination directly into physical power. The determination power can be recognized when the ring shines very bright. Its primary stone has the kanji symbol earth (土, tsuchi) written on it. Eikai Gyoku (影界玉, Shadow Ball): An orb held by what appears to be dragon's claw, and is used by Kagerou. It allows the user to travel through shadows and can show the past and the present. However, powerful magical fields can block the Eikai Gyoku's effects. It has the symbol shadow (影, kage) written on it. Its counterpart is the Kokai Gyoku. Ensui (閻水, Dark Water): A sword used by Tokiya Mikagami that can control water in all of its forms, even ice and steam. The blade itself is actually made of mystically condensed water that can cut as if it were finer than steel. Hyōmon Ken, the art of using the Ensui, allows Tokiya to create various attacks using this madōgu. However, each attack depletes the water stored in the blade, which needs to be dipped in water for it to recharge. The sword however can be created from maybe any liquid just like Tokiya did by using his own blood. Its primary stone has the symbol water (水, mizu) written on it. Its counterpart is the Hyōma En. *Steam Mist - Mikagami turns the water from his ensui into steam obscuring his opponents vision. *Tsuraramai - Mikagami sends a wave of ice stalagmites piercing from the ground. *Mizunaru Hebi - Mikagami uses the water from his blade and sends a water serpent out. *Hyōnaru Hebi - Mikagami uses the water from his blade and sends an ice serpent out. *Tsuranaru Hebi - Mikagami uses the icicles from his Tsuraramai to form a icicle serpent and can manipulate its movements. *Mizu Kugutsu - Mikagami uses water to make a clone of himself. *Hyapon Geki - This technique consists of hundreds of quick straight-forward stabbing blows, used to stop bo-staff strikes. *Red Ensui - When he is completely out of water in combat, and wounded, Mikigami can use his own blood instead of water to fuel the Ensui. This is, of course, is very damaging to him, but the blood is very efficient with any technique, and strikes far harder then any other power of the Ensui. *Icicle Serpent - Similar to water serpent, however this time he send out an icicle serpent. *Hisame - Mikagami sends out many ice balls at his opponents. *Icicle Mode - Mikagami changes his sword from its smooth original shape, to a rough icicle blade. Fūjin (風神, Wind God): A gauntlet worn by Fūko Kirisawa that gives its user control over, and the power to create wind. There are five small stones embedded in the Fūjin (in the anime series, there are only four small stones), and these surround a larger central stone that was missing when Fuujin was found by Kagerou. In the anime, Fūko used all of the four crystals to fight Mikoto. Fūko finds and restores the Fūjin's central stone later on in the manga series. Its central stone has the symbol wind (風, kaze), written on it. Its counterpart is Raijin. *Kamaitachi - Kamaitachi is a technique wherein the Fūjin focuses wind into a blade-like form that cuts anything in its path. After gaining the center stone, the Kamaitachi is powerful enough to cut clean through steel robots. *Hayara - Fūko sends out multiple beams of wind, striking the opponent from all directions. *Hayate - Hayate utilizes wind to deliver several slashing/cutting strikes. *Kazadama - The Fūjin's spirit manifests itself and transforms into a ball that has been described as being made of "solid" wind, being wind that has been condensed many times over. This ball, when hurled at an opponent, delivers a considerable amount of damage. It also takes the form of a large beam of wind at her opponent. *Kaze no Tsume - In this technique, Fūko combines the madōgu, Oni no Tsume, with the Fūjin by mounting the Oni no Tsume's central stone in depression created to house the Fūjin's central stone. This makes three long claws made of wind to emerge from the top edge of the Fūjin. The claws can be fired like a projectile and controlled with her mind. *Kazemori - The Fūjin's spirit manifests itself creates a shield of wind to protect itself and Fuuko. *Kazadama (+) - From Kazadama, Fūko transforms the condensed blast to a serpent of wind. Kōgon Anki (鋼金暗器, Golden Blade): A "puzzle madōgu" used by Kaoru Koganei. It was crafted into an unknown form of metal by alchemy. It is a bladed weapon that can change into six different forms, the last one being only discovered later on in the series. Its primary stone has the symbol gold/metal (金, kin/kane) written on it. Its six forms are (in order): *Kiba (牙, Fang)　- The first, base stance of the Kōgon Anki is a large pole-arm type weapon, with grip-handles in the middle, and a large clubbing end on the bottom. Its the form that is often used by Koganei. The blade is a thicker version of the kind found on a naginata. *Ryū (龍, Dragon)　- The second stance, The Chain-Sickle, or Kusari-Gama. It is a very potent weapon, capable of disrming, entrapping, or directly harming the enemy from a distance. Next to Kiba, its the other form Koganei oftenlly use. *Kyoku (極, Zenith) - The third stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Giant Scissors. Primarily a weapon made for disarm, against large opponents it can inflict massive wounds. * Mikazuki (三日月, Crescent Moon) - The fourth stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Boomerang. When thrown, the boomerang moves through the air so fast that it creates a buzzing noise. It returns to its users hands both after impact, or after a miss. *An (暗, Darkness) - The fifth stance of the Kōgon Anki, The Bow and Arrow. The arrows seem to have no apparent storage space, although they are made of the same red and gold material as the rest of the Kōgon Anki. *Mu (無, Nothing) - The illusionary sixth stance of the Kōgon Anki. When the Kōgon Anki enters all five of its forms quickly and in order, then the way to make it into Mu is revealed. When it is transformed into this stance, the weapon separates into dozens of pieces of the puzzle madōgu, including the main crystal, still attached to the chain. The crystal is thrown at the opponent, and when the user wills it, the Kōgon Anki attempts to re-form to the first stance, causing the bulk of it to pass violently through the opponent. This form was only seen in the manga due to the fact that the battle between Koganei and Joker was cut short at the animated series. Shikigami (式紙, Paper Animator): An orb that is capable of infusing paper with the aura of its user. This paper can then be mentally controlled, transformed, made to move and levitate, and the paper becomes almost impervious to both fire and physical damage. It is used by Saichō of team Kū. Later on in the series, a minor character is shown to also have this madōgu, but was defeated by Fūko. It has the symbol for paper (紙, kami?) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (hair). By using incantations, Saicho was able to create several kinds of attacks using the Shikigami such as: *Paper Crane - Saichō creates an origami crane that can fly towards an enemy and then explode. *Fuyo Sword - A technique that allows Saichō to transform a spiral of paper into a strong katana. The katana, although made of paper, cannot be damaged because of how much of his aura is imbedded in the paper. *Cyclone Paper Dance - A technique that uses swirling paper strips to wrap around an object. Or in case of the next attack, people. *Kamienbu - A variation of the Cyclone Paper Dance that wraps a person up like a mummy. *Nuno Zarashin - A technique that creates large spirals of paper which generate a strong enough wind to deflect nearly any projectile. *Thousand Cranes - Misora, Kukai's daughter, made Saichō a thousand origami cranes before he left for Ura Butō Satsujin III. Each crane can fly of its own accord and is as strong as several of his normal ones, capable of taking off the roof of the arena of the Ura Butō Satsujin. Saichō planned on using this as his final attack, putting all of his life force into it. *Rokka Sen - A technique where Saichō folds up 6 differently shaped origami pieces and flinging them at his foe, where they then embed themselves. Each of the six is named after a famous Japanese philosopher. Tetsugan(鉄丸, Iron Ball): A small sphere used by Domon Ishijima that, when swallowed, turns the user's body as hard as steel and causes the skin to darken. Its effect only has a short duration, and drains its user's stamina in the process. Its counterpart is the Sekichū. It has the symbol iron (鉄, tetsu) written on it, the symbol also appears on the users forehead when it's being used. Madōgu created by Kaima Hyōma En(氷魔閻, Ice Demon): A long slightly-curved metal blade with a cover for the hand, used by Kai of Uruha Kurenai that can control and create ice. Its primary stone has the symbol ice (氷, kōrī) written on it. Its counterpart is the Ensui. It was later salvaged by Mikigami's teacher in the manga. It has a will of it's own and demands that it's wielder give it the blood of it's enemies. *Tsurara Mai - This technique causes icicles to burst forth from the ground in a line toward the opponent.The icicles created by Hyōma En are much larger than Ensui's and have many smaller icicles on their surface. *Hyōnaru Hebi - This technique draws four chunks of ice into a larger chunk, and a large snake made out of ice emerges upon striking this chunk with Hyōma En. *Hisame - This technique consists of large chunks of ice being formed out of the moisture in the air and then are rained down on a target with tremendous force. *Tō Kekkai - This technique coats the wielder's entire body with a thick shell of ice, protecting them from most attacks. Kōkai Gyoku (光界玉, Light Ball): Known to be the most evil madōgu, it is an orb attached to the bottom of a telescoping baton, and is used by Rasen. It can erase anything from existence, even those that don't exist physically. However, it takes away something of equal value from its user. The orb has the symbol light (光, hikari) written on it. Rasen calls it the "ultimate double-edged sword" due to the catch. Raijin (雷神, Thunder God): A gauntlet owned by Raiha, which allows its user to control and generate electricity. However, unlike most madōgu, in order for the Raijin to work at full strength, it forcefully attaches a proboscis-like extension into its user's nervous system and uses up his or her life force to boost its attacks. In this sense, Raijin is a madōgu that uses its master, not the other way around. Because of its nature, Raiha tries as much as possible to avoid using the Raijin, even to the point of sealing it using the primary stone of the Fūjin. Its primary stone has the symbol thunder (雷, ikazuchi/kiminari) written on it. It is the rival madōgu of the Fūjin. Sekichū (石冑, Stone Sphere): A spherical madōgu that is attached to a chain, and is used by Sekiō. It attracts stone to its user's body, acting as a sort of armor. The stones can also be ripped off and flung with great force. It has the symbol stone (石, ishi) written on it. It is the brother madōgu of the Sekikon and the counterpart of the Tetsugan. Sekikon (石棍, Stone Staff): A short staff used by Gaō which, when stuck into the ground, allows the user to create and control stone. Like the Sekichū, the Sekikon's main stone has the symbol stone (石, ishi) written on it. It is the brother madōgu of the Sekichū. Shikigami (式髪, Hair Animator): An orb that turns strands of hair into weapons, like blades, by hardening them into needle-like objects. Menō Sakura of Uruha Maboroshii has a Shikigami implanted inside her body so she can also control the growth and movement of her hair. Later on in the series, it is revealed that Kage Hōshi has a Shikigami of her own, probably the same one she used in the flashbacks. It has the symbol hair (髪, kami) written on it. Its counterpart is the Shikigami (paper). Tendō Jigoku (天堂地獄, Heaven and Hell): The ultimate madōgu, it appeared as a mass of sentient, floating demonic eyes that has the power to grant eternal life to its user. The form of the user after integration with the madōgu is horrific and inhuman, but anyone he or she consumes who had innate capabilities will grant them the same power. For example, if the user consumes a flame master, he will gain the power to create flames, and will be more resistant to fire. Madōgu that have not been attributed to either of the two creators (These madōgu have not specifically attributed to Kokū or Kaima in the series. This does not necessarily mean that they were not created by either of them, as there has been no mention of any other madōgu creators.) Bakuju (縛呪, Spellbound): A mask-shaped madōgu that has been possessed by the soul of its original user. It can fly for a limited amount of time and take over a person's mind and body. It starts by erasing the victim's memories, then controlling the victim's body. When the body is dead, the fighter can still fight because of Bakuju even though it is a walking corpse. Also, once it takes over, the body starts to decay slowly, so it must always search for new bodies to use. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. It is used be Noroi. Dokumashin (毒魔針, Poison Nails): A madōgu that is made up of ten separate pieces which are worn on the fingernails. It is worn by Mikoto (the puppet). The pointed tips contain a mix of every poison and toxin in all existence, making it incurable through normal means. Each piece of the Dokumashin has a small stone with the symbol poison (毒, doku) written on it. Fukyō Waon (不狂和音, Dissonance): An orb madōgu that can store, amplify, and redirect sound waves to cut things, crush them, or cause explosions. It has the symbol sound (音, oto) written on it. Neon of Uruha Oto uses it to turn her flute into a deadly weapon. Fukyō Waon can also store huge amounts of energy to the extent of infinity which can be used to do a very powerful self-destruct attack. The attacks Neon used with it are: *Quartet - A straightforward attack. *Prelude - An attack that moves in an arc. *Concerto - An attack that bounces off the Yamabiko. *Rhapsody - An attack that causes big explosion to the ground by releasing a bomb like attack. *Serenade - A straightforward attack using three notes. *Fugue - An energy blast attack that spreads out to attack wider area. *Requiem - An attack that unleashes all of the vast energy stored in the Fukyō Waon. It's designed to kill the attacker, the victim, and just about anyone within the general vicinity. Gedokugan (解毒丸, Antidote Ball): A madōgu that takes the form of several small green pills, which can cure any kind of poison. Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai always brings it with her to counteract the effects of the Dokumashin in case of an accident. Hōkishin (砲鬼神, Soul Cannon): A weapon that resembles the Kuchibashi-Ō, initially used by Kirin. It is a claw attached to the user's arm and launches smaller claws which can be controlled by the user. Near the end of the series, Kage Hōshi gets to use the Hōkishin after it was given to her by the former owner. Hōmashin (砲魔神, Dread Cannon): A bazooka-like madōgu used by Magensha of Uruha Ma, that uses spirits of the dead and fires them at the opponent. A shot from this gun is invariably lethal, if it connects. Jisho was killed by this weapon but the same weapon was defeated by Domon Ishijima. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. Idaten (韋駄天, Great Runner): A pair of boots worn by Miki of Uruha Oto that bestows great speed on its user. Each boot has a stone with the symbol leather (韋, somu) written on it. Jigenkai Gyōku (次元界玉, Dimension Ball): A large sphere used by Magensha of Uruha Ma, that allows its user to send objects to any place by opening a wormhole. Alternatively, it could also be used to trap people in the Jigenkai Gyoku's dimension, which is an empty, dark space, with breathable air but no gravity. It is in this place where the real Jigenkai Gyoku resides, and can only be controlled from the real world through Magensha's mask, which is an extension of the Jigenkaigyoku. The mask's primary stone has the symbol world (界, kai) written on it. Jisōtō (磁双刀, Magnetic Swords): A madōgu that consists of two swords, the N and the S swords (likely standing for North and South), both of which have magnetic properties. They are used by throwing one and it being attracted by the other. Jisho of Uruha Kurogane, and Neon later on in the series uses it. Kagenui (影縫い, Shadow Stitch): Small throwing needles that can pin an opponent's shadow to the ground, preventing their movement. A person trapped can force himself or herself free, but will get injured in the process. They are used by Fujimaru. Each needle has a small stone with the symbol sew/stitch (縫, nui) written on it. Kaigetsu (海月, Ocean Moon): A boomerang-like sword, used by Tsukishiro of Uruha Ma. a curved blade similar to Persian swords. It is used very much like Mikazuki form of the Kōgon Anki, and has no major power beyond its boomerang throw. Its primary stone has the symbol moon (月, tsuki) written on it. Kata Kugutsu (形傀儡, Puppet Form): An orb used by Ganko Morikawa that attaches invisible strings on any object (or living thing) and allows its user to control the object's movements like a puppet. It could also be attached to inanimate objects to make them move and act on their own. The Katakugutsu has the symbol form (形, katachi) written on it. Hizanu (飛斬羽, Winged Death): A pair of strap-on feathered wings used by Hanemaru. It allows its user to fly relatively fast and to use the feathers as knives. Its primary stone has the symbol feather (羽, hane) written on it. Kesshu (血種, Blood Seed): A living madōgu that looks and functions like a human heart. It is used by Hiruko, and is attached to his back. It transforms its user's blood into "Demon Blood", which he or she can manipulate mentally. The user can control the circulation and coagulation of his or her blood, and can even absorb the blood of other humans with the same blood type. Judging from its horrific attributes, it was likely created by Kaima. Kodama (木霊, Tree Spirit): An orb used by Mokuren Nagai that allows its user to control the growth of plants. Later on in the series, the Kodama is implanted inside Mokuren's body, allowing him to become plant-like in many aspects. It has the symbol tree (木, ki) written on it. Kotodama (言霊, Word Spirit): A choker worn by Aki of Uruha Oto that allows its user to create illusions only by stating what he or she wants. Only the intended targets of the illusions can see them. The illusions are powerful enough to physically affect their targets and if the illusions were meant to hurt the target, the target's body will hurt itself. Kotodama can be willed away by a person with strong willpower. The illusions are activated by a using a certain word (It varies on the form of media, usually 'show'. Ex: Let me show you...). Its primary stone has the symbol word (言, gen) written on it. Kuchibashi-Ō (嘴王, Beak King): A mentally-controlled metal beak on a massive chain, initially worn by Kuchibashimaru. Once mastered, its user can wield it like an extension of himself. After Kuchibashimaru's defeat, Domon Ishijima takes possession of the Kuchibashi-Ō and uses it in most of his battles for the rest of the series. Its primary stone has the symbol beak (嘴, kuchibashi) written on it and is located at the opposite end of the chain, making it resemble a kusarigama. Kuraō (蔵王, Storage King): A small sphere that can store any one item inside. It is used by Domon Ishijima to store the Kuchibashi-Ō. It has the symbol warehouse (蔵, kura/sō) written on it. Magagumo (凶蜘蛛, Foul Spider): A retractable "spider armor" worn by Gashakura of Uruha Ma that can be used to attack and defend at the same time. It has four large "legs" made of steel that can be mentally controlled by its user, and provide protection when not in use. Mikoto (魅虚斗, Mikoto): A "puppet madōgu", a machine being capable of operating separately from its user. It is used by Mikoto of Uruha Kurenai. It has a compartment inside where Mikoto hides in at most time, only leaving if necessary. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Noh drama. Mugen (夢幻, Dream): A staff used by Genjuro of Uruha Maboroshii that allows its user to shrink objects(including people) by affecting its cellular structure. It can also cause the user vanish as if in a dream. Its primary stone has the symbol illusion (幻, maboroshi) written on it. Mumiyō and Mongamae (無名, Nameless) and (門構, Gate): Mumiō is a unique madōgu because it can't do anything on its own. It's just a crystal orb similar to those found in most madōgu except that it isn't marked by a kanji that would usually describe the madōgu's abilities. It's used by Kadotsu, alongside the Mongamae, a pair of marked bracers that when put side by side, forms the symbol gate (門, kado). Also, when put side by side, the Mongamae reveals a slot at center of the symbol, where Kadotsu places the Mumiyō. When combined, the user can perform a variety of attacks, each represented by a kanji symbol that is derived from the symbol gate (門, kado). The five attacks that Kadotsu used with these two madōgu were: *An (闇, Darkness) - Covers the entire area with darkness. *Sen (閃, Flash) - Blinds enemies with a flash of light. *Mon (門, Gate) - Summons a huge gate. *Kai (開, Open) - The summoned gate opens and sucks in enemies. *Hei (閉, Close) - The summoned gate closes and traps the captured enemies in another dimension. Nan (Soft): An orb madōgu which makes the user's body like rubber to absorb the impact of fists or other weapons, and allows the limbs to stretch. It is used by Minamio. In the manga, this ability is natural for Minamio. Nehan and Shiguma (涅槃, Nirvana) and (死愚魔, Foolish Demon of Death): Nehan is a bracelet worn by Kirito (on her right hand) that allows its user to control Shiguma. Shiguma is a living madōgu made from Mori Kōran's cells after he fused with the Tendō Jigoku. Shiguma is a dragon-like monster that can fire very powerful blasts of energy. Nisebi (偽火, Fake Fire): A glove embedded with a large stone on it, and is used by Kashamaru of Uruha Ma. It can copy the abilities of a flame master to a certain extent. Its primary stone has the symbol fire (火, hi) written on it. Oboro (朧, Hazy Moon): A cloak of pure white linen made from mystic thread, and is used by Tsukishiro of Uruha Ma. It can make the user invisible by diverting light and vision away from them. However, if the cloak is soiled (by blood for example), it is rendered ineffective. It has the symbol haziness (朧, oboro) written on it. Oni: When hit three times, this madōgu activates and makes the user a demon, increases the users muscle mass & gives them a rough stone like appearance. They will only stop when killed or his opponent has been killed, as a reference to the up-to-three-times forgiveness of Buddha. This madōgu only exists in the anime and is used by Kukai. In the manga, this ability is natural for Kukai. Oni no Tsume (鬼の爪, Demon's Claw): A large five-bladed(four in the anime) gauntlet that could cut/smash through almost anything. It can be used for bashing, but its four points can also act like an open-closing hand and is initially used by Tsumemaru. After Tsumemaru's defeat, Fūko Kirisawa takes possession of the Oni no Tsume and uses its primary stone by socketing it into the Fūjin to perform the technique "Kaze no Tsume" (風の爪, Wind Claw). It's can cut through Kōgon Anki at its strongest. In the manga the claws resemble stag beetle horns, in the anime they are like axe blades. Its primary stone has the symbol claw (嘴, tsume) written on it. Ōtobide (大飛出, Giant Rook): The third "puppet madōgu" used by Mikoto, it is stronger than its predecessors. It looks like an old man with four arms. Rinne (輪廻, Life Cycle): A bracelet with a small bell attached worn by Kirito (on her left hand), that allows its user to change his or her age at will. Both the physical and the mental age of the user changes, which result to some unwanted side-effects like slight memory loss (some memories can only be remembered when the user returns to same age the memory was obtained) and schizophrenia. Shingan (心眼, Mind's Eye): A ring worn by Kirin that allows its user to read as well as transmit thoughts to people nearby. Its user can choose whose thoughts to read, but not which thoughts to read. Shinryo Shikō (神慮思考, Divine Thought): An armband endowed with three crystal spheres worn by Aoi. It allows the user to alter memories, given that he or she knows the memories to be altered. It can only keep a certain amount of memories altered, regardless on how many people it was used on. So in order to use the Shinryo Shikō on a new memory, some of the old memories it altered might need to be returned to their previous states. Shinryo Shintō (神慮伸刀, Divine Extending Swords): A pair of bladed tonfa that could extend and retract at will. It is used by Hisui, and later on Fūko Kirisawa after Hisui gives one of blades to her. Each blade has a stone with the symbol extend (伸, nobu) written on it. Shirahige (白髭, White Beard): A "puppet madōgu" similar to Mikoto (puppet) used by Mikoto as a replacement after her old madōgu got destroyed. It is stronger the its predecessor and has a psychic link with its user. Its appearance is similar to that of a main character of a Kabuki play. Sokubaku Benten (束縛弁天, Goddess of Binding): An elongating cat-o'-nine-tails that can grip opponents, and will tighten even more when the opponent struggles. Marie uses it to whip Pochi and uses it to battle Domon and Recca. Recca destroys it using Nadare. Taishaku Kaiten (帝釈廻天, Emperor's Domain): A large spear used by Joker of Uruha Kurenai. It has the power to create spheres of variable gravity, making everything caught inside lighter or heavier. It can even create miniature black holes. Tamasui no Tsubo (魂吸いの壷, Jar of Souls): A huge jar carried by Sōkakusai that can trap any person inside. Time passes by quickly inside the jar, where an hour spent outside is equivalent to a day inside the jar. It is impossible for most people who get trapped inside to get out. Its primary stone has the symbol seal (封, fū) written on it. Tomoshibi (灯, Lamp): A small orb that continuously produces a yellowish light. It does not need an energy source to function and can stay active for an unlimited amount of time. Yamabiko (矢魔彦, Echo): A shield mirror madōgu which can reflect anything, including sound waves. It is used by Miki of Uruha Oto in conjunction with Neon's sound attacks. Madōgu Gallery Saturn's_Ring_activated.jpg|Dosei no Wa/Saturn's Ring Kagero.jpg|Eikai Gyoku/Shadow Ball Ensui￼.png|Ensui Fuujin.jpg|Fūjin Kougan_Anki.jpg|The six forms of Kōgon Anki Kiba.png|Kōgon Anki: Kiba Ryu.png|Kōgon Anki: Ryū Kyoku.png|Kōgon Anki: Kyoku Mikazuki.png|Kōgon Anki: Mikazuki An.png|Kōgon Anki: An Mu.png|Kōgon Anki: Mu Shikigami.png|Shikigami Tetsugan.jpg|Tetsugan Kai_Hyouma_En.jpg|Hyōma En Sekiou_armor.png|Sekichū Jisho2.png|Jisōtō Kaigetsu.png|Kaigetsu Kata_Kugutsu.jpg|Kata Kugutsu Hiruko1.jpg|Kesshu Aki.jpg|Kotodama on Aki's neck. Kuchibashi.jpg|Kuchibashi-Ō Gashakura2.jpg|Magagumo Mikoto_Madogu.jpg|Mikoto Mugen.jpg|Mugen destroyed. Nan.jpg|Nan Nisebi.png|Nisebi Oboro.png|Oboro Hisui.jpg|Shinryo Shintō Shinryo_Shiko.png|Shinryo Shikō on Aoi's arm. TaishakuKaiten.png|Taishaku Kaiten Jar_of_Souls.png|Tamasui no Tsubo Miki_using_Yamabiko.jpg|Yamabiko Shikigami Duo.jpg|Shikigami(both Hair and Paper versions) Category:Madōgu